The Fleeca Job
|target = Safety Deposit Box 167 |todo = Go to Lester's Factory Get in the Kuruma Driver Objectives Take the Driller to Fleeca Bank Wait for the Driller to unlock the vault Put on a mask Enter the bank Take out the cameras Control the witnesses Wait for the Driller to get in the Kuruma Go to the pickup point Drive under the Cargobob Driller Objectives Go to Fleeca Bank Unlock the vault Put on a mask Enter the bank Go to the safety deposit box Drill the safety deposit box Get in the Kuruma |location = Chumash |fail = Fail to be picked up by Cargobob on the bridge Team runs out of Lives Witness killed Bank Teller hits the alarm. |reward = $57,500 (Easy) $115,000 (Normal) $143,750 (Hard) Head for Heists Award ( ) |unlocks = Prison Break Kuruma Kuruma (Armored) Gas Mask Ear Piece |unlockedby = Fleeca Job - Kuruma |protagonists = 2 GTA Online Protagonists }} 'The Fleeca Job ' is the final part of the Fleeca Job, the first heist available in Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview The crew of two players will be tasked by Lester Crest to steal bonds from safety deposit box 167 at the Fleeca on the Great Ocean Highway in Banham Canyon. After completing the set-up missions, the finale sees the two players take up the role of Driver and Driller. The Driver drives them both to Flecca Bank in the stolen armored Kuruma while the Driller hacks their security system with the same hacking minigame as the previous mission. Just like before, the minigame consists of the player moving a constantly moving line from a start point to an end point. If it touches anything but the exit it fails and has to be restarted. There are 3 levels with each one increasing the difficulty of the maze. Continued failure slows down the speed of the point but reduces the achievement level. It is recommended to use the D pad rather than the analogue stick if using a controller. After completing the minigame, use the cellphone to unlock the bank's vault. After arriving at the destination, they both don masks and go into the bank. The Driver controls the NPC witnesses and shoots out the four ceiling mounted security cameras. The Driver must destroy the cameras quickly. An on-screen indicator shows the driver the level of intimidation. They must not kill any of the witnesses but if the intimidation level drops to the minimum, the teller will trip the alarm to alert the police. While this is happening, the Driller goes to the safety deposit boxes at the rear of the bank and plays a drilling minigame to open up the box and take the contents. The Driller's goal is to drill through the lock of Safety Deposit Box 167 (represented on the HUD as a 2D lock mechanism with 4 pins). If the drill is pushed too hard it overheats, turning the bit red, and it takes a few seconds for the bit to cool down. The Driller controls the speed the bit turns using the controller trigger (or the assigned "Fire" button/key on the PC), and how hard the bit is pushed into lock using the left analog stick (or the assigned movement keys/buttons on the PC). After the opening the deposit box, the crew will get a three-star wanted level. They return to the Kuruma and Lester will say that he has paid a getaway guy, who is waiting for the crew at the Zancudo Bridge. There will be multiple police roadblocks along the way. Eddie will be piloting a Cargobob with an electromagnet: drive below the magnet before reaching the tunnel so he can pick up the crew and escape from the police. The two players are then seen in a cut-scene celebrating at the Tequi-la-la. There is no Leader set-up cost to the player for this job (Lester says he will cover it this first time) the first time a player is Leader. Subsequent replays incur the standard 10% of the normal payout, or $11,500. Elite challenges *Complete in under 5:20. *Nobody gets wasted. *Vehicle damage under 6%. *Do not trip skip (when replaying only). The bonus for completing the Elite Challenge in the Heist Finale is $50,000. Tips * If the drill of the Driller overheats, release the trigger or "Fire" button/key to decrease the time it takes for the drill bit to cool. * If the players are trying to complete the Elite Challenge, the Driver can minimize the damage dealt to the Kuruma during the escape by driving around the first two police roadblocks along the escape route, and slowing down slightly while breaking through the third roadblock (on the small bridge). Glitches * (PS3 & Xbox 360) The Cargobob can sometime spawn without the electromagnet, making it impossible to pick up the car and finish the heist. ** If the player exits to Freemode when this bug occurs, in order to restart the heist, this will cause Lester to call the player telling them they've completed the heist. This results in the player being locked from the heist for at least 30 minutes and not being paid for "completing the heist". * (PS4, Xbox One & PC) If the Driver enters first person mode, and brings up their phone while the Driller is hacking, the phone screen on the hacker's phone will be identical to the Driver's phone (it will show the home-screen phone background, and will highlight buttons when navigating them). Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update18.jpg|The team picking up the Kuruma Kuruma-GTAV-Rearview.png|The police chase as seen in the trailer Kurumagtav.png|Lester explaining the job GTAV-Heists-Update-30.jpg|The crew inside the bank VLSI Circuit Breaker 2.0-GTAO.jpg|Hacking the vault door. VLSI Phone-GTAO.jpg|Unlocking the vault using the phone. Drill-Minigame-GTAOnline.jpg|The Drill minigame. Tequi-la-la-GTAOnline.jpg|The crew celebrating in the Tequi-la-la. GTAV-Heists-Update8.jpg|The driller drilling the box open Video Trivia *This is the easiest heist finale mission to get the "Can't Touch This" achievement/trophy, the player just needs to be careful to not get shot while escaping from the police. * This is the first, and so far only, time Eddie Toh appears in GTA Online as a getaway pilot in the Cargobob, revealing he's been working with Lester long before the events of GTA V. * The part of the mission where the Kuruma is lifted up into the air by the Cargobob is similar to the mission High Wire in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'', where Victor Vance uses a Maverick to pick up Diego in a Sentinel XS. The prime difference is that, in VCS, the player flies the helicopter and is trying to pick up the car, while in The Fleeca Job in this game, the player is driving the car and is trying to be picked up by the helicopter. * In an earlier version of the mission, civilian cars were driving down the GOH along with police cars; this can be seen in the GTA Online Heists trailer. This aspect was cut from the final version in which only police cars were seen on the roads. * After shooting out the cameras, the Driver/Crowd-Control player can aim an RPG at the teller or civilians and the Intimidation Bar will remain maxed out. * The escape sequence at the end of the heist may be inspired by the James Bond film You Only Live Twice, in which a Chinook helicopter uses a high-power magnet on chains to lift a car from the ground. * On the bridge, a unique black Sheriff SUV with a partially white roof will appear and chase the Kuruma. It will often try to ram the car as soon as it is picked up by the magnet, resulting in it driving underneath before stopping. It is not obtainable. * During the escape cinematic at the end, the placement of vehicles and police officers is slightly different, and some Sheriff SUV's are replaced with LSPD Interceptors. The black Sheriff SUV is also missing from the scene. Navigation }} hu:The Fleeca Job ru:The Fleeca Job es:El golpe al Fleeca Category:Heists Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online